


Turtleducks

by honxrable



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honxrable/pseuds/honxrable





	Turtleducks

If you asked seventeen-year-old Zuko what he would have been doing fifteen years from then, the absolute last answer he would have given was the very moment he was in. The fire lord was by his mother’s old, turtleduck pond where a garden full of bright lilacs, vibrant daffodils, and the sweet scent of stargazer lilies were all planted in his mom’s honor. Every day, Zuko took his three children out to the garden to water the plants. 

Today, their little chore had been done, and it was Sunday. Sunday was the day Zuko decided, unless it was an emergency, he would not work. He decided that when he married Katara, but became adamant in his decision when Kya was born. Every Sunday that went by, Zuko became more and more happy with his choice. 

The whole family was out having a picnic by the pond. Zuko was lying on his back, and Katara’s head was on his chest along with baby Lu Ten atop him. They were smirking as they watched their girls fight over the piece of bread to feed the turtleducks with. Ursa had always said the turtleduck family was just like theirs. There were two parent turtleducks, and three little turtle ducklings: herself, Kya, and Lu Ten. 

Zuko watched the little creatures gently nip at his children’s pudgy hands and bring the food to their ducklings. His eyes were starting to feel heavy, the lull of peaceful sleep tugging at him as Katara tapped her fingers affectionately against his chest. 

“The kids are our turtle ducklings. They quack enough and nip at each other so much it makes you wanna stick your head underwater, but… we love them anyway,” Katara mumbled, yawning herself, then tucking her son’s shirt down as a gentle breeze brushed by. 

“Well, you know what turtleducks are like? If you mess with their babies–” Zuko trailed off, then making a chomping sound with a tired laugh as Katara joined in, shaking her head. 

Zuko was only pulled from his near-sleep when a yelp came from Kya. The father turtleduck had snatched her little boot. Zuko handed his wife Lu Ten and sighed, going to his daughter and scooping both of his daughters into his arms before pecking each of their chubby cheeks. “What did I tell you about turtleducks, my turtleducks?”

“We know, Papa— chomp!”


End file.
